


Dishes and Song

by Actual_Sleeping_Beauty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry can't sing but it's okay, Jack Johnson - Freeform, Loving Parents, Singing, The boys are at Hogwarts already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty/pseuds/Actual_Sleeping_Beauty
Summary: Harry gets home from work and his family is just hanging out singing.Credit to Jack Johnson for the song lyricsThe first one is called Breakdown, the second is called Banana Pancakes





	Dishes and Song

He walked into the house, hanging his traveling cloak on the hook by the door. Administrative work was miserable, but it paid well, and it mostly wasn’t paperwork. Still, he was tired, and relieved to be home. He smiled when he heard Ginny and Lily in the kitchen.

“Jack Johnson again?” he asked as Lily squealed and ran towards him as he entered the kitchen.

“Dad! You’re home!” She jumped up and hugged him around his neck.

“Lily! You’re too big now for me to hold you up like this. Let me go and I’ll give you a proper hug.” She freed him from her stranglehold, and allowed him to hug her before she darted away, singing.

 _“I need this old train to break down…”_ Lily really had a lovely voice.

“Hi Harry.” His wife was washing dishes in the sink, the only household task she did the Muggle way. She said it calmed her down after a stressful day but he didn’t see how with Lily swirling around her.

 _“Can’t you see that it’s just rainin’ -”_ Lily crowed, spinning in the middle of the room with her arms outstretched.

 _“Ain’t no need to go outside.”_ Harry grabbed her hands and spun in a circle with her. Ginny giggled at the sink, and flicked soapy water at them both.

_“Make you banana pancakes, pretend like it’s the weekend now.”_

Harry kissed his daughter on the nose, his wife on the cheek, and after the song ended, let Lily go and began to dry the clean dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is super short it's just something I was feeling at the time. Also this is my first work so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
